herofandomcom-20200223-history
Pete (Disney)
|origin = Alice Solves the Puzzles |occupation = Steam boat captain Car shop owner (Goof Troop) Photographer (A Goofy Movie) Landlord (House of Mouse) Thug Tyrant Sorcerer Baron Second-in-command of the Council of Disney Villains (Kingdom Hearts Series) |skills = Superhuman Strength Superhuman Durability Enhanced Speed Combat Prowess High Intelligence Intimidation Manipulation Evil magic (in the Magical Quest videogame trilogy) |hobby = Eating. Smoking. Camping. Committing various crimes. Scheming against Mickey, Donald and/or Goofy. |goals = Have whatever villainous plot he concocts succeed. Beat Mickey, Donald and Goofy at everything at all costs. Work with Maleficent to spread the Heartless and drown the worlds in darkness (Kingdom Hearts Series). |family = |friends = |enemies = |type of anti-hero = On & Off Brutes |size = 200 }} Pete, (also known as Peg Leg Pete) is giant anthropomorphic cat who is the main antagonist in the Mickey Mouse franchise. He is mostly the arch-nemesis of Mickey Mouse, and rival of Donald Duck and Goofy. Despite usually appearing in the Mickey Mouse universe, Pete appeared in Disney series Alice Comedies, and the Oswald the Lucky Rabbit cartoons before the first appearance of Mickey Mouse. Because of this, Pete is considered the oldest recurring character to appear in Disney. He is currently voiced by Jim Cummings who also voices Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Darkwing Duck, NegaDuck, Tasmanian Devil, Tantor, Cat, Bonkers D. Bobcat, Monterey Jack, King Triton and Razoul. Personality Walt Disney is well-known for disliking cats, so, because of that, the most recurring feline character he created, named Pete, is almost always shown to be no-good. He can be called a schemer, a monster, a thief and an evil guy, but he is not always a villain. He has done a lot of heroic acts. Heroic Acts *In a video game called Mickey's Speedway USA for Nintendo 64 and Game Boy Color, Pete helped Mickey and the gang to save Pluto from being kidnapped by the weasels. *In Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, he is shown to be one of Mickey's friends who is helping him a lot of times. He was also one of the superheroes in the episode, Super Adventure, as he helped Mickey and his friends stop Megamort (who is actually Mortimer Mouse). *In the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse episode, Mickey's Mousekeball, he saved Donald Duck from a plunger. *In House Of Mouse episode "Pete's Christmas Caper", he saved Minnie from Mortimer Mouse, who is forcing girls to kiss him. *In Goof Troop, he saved Max, P.J. and Pistol many times. *In the comics, he is more diabolic, but sometimes helps Mickey, when the threat is worse than he is. Vocals Gallery Imagepahfp.jpg Imagepafohie.jpg Imagepafohip.jpg Imagepap.jpg Imagepjahfp.jpg A Goofy Movie scene.jpg Trivia *Pete's wife Peg got her name because one of Pete's names was Peg Leg Pete, and his daughter Pistol got her name because one of Pete's names was Pistol Pete. *Mickey and Pete's relationship mirror that of Batman and the Joker. *He is the oldest Disney character to still be used today. External Links *Pete - Disney Wiki *Pete - The Keyhole *Pete - Villains Wiki Navigation Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Archenemy Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:On & Off Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Sophisticated Category:Honorable Category:Arrogant Category:Egomaniacs Category:Tricksters Category:Scapegoat Category:Incompetent Category:Dimwits Category:Cowards Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Officials Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Provoker Category:Military Category:Self-Aware Category:Mascots Category:Nurturer Category:Rivals Category:One-Man Army Category:Vengeful Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Insecure Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Gentle Giants Category:Tragic Category:Merciful Category:Dreaded Category:Harmonizers Category:Heroic Liars Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Heroic Gangsters Category:Lethal Category:Comic Relief Category:Twin/Clone Category:Grey Zone Category:Predators Category:Thieves Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Wrathful Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Defectors Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Heroes by proxy Category:Voice of Reason Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Leaders Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Businessmen Category:Nemesis Category:Magic Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Addicts Category:In Love Category:Sensational Six Heroes Category:Wrestlers